


Be No Threat But Heart

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Jane would hold and watch, calming Oliver and doing what she could to save everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x17.

Jane knew how to live through a kidnapping. A meek, young, incensed little soul deep in her belly had told her not to scream and cry as she was walked past her mother's body. It told her not to resist when Shepherd chose her from the pack of feral orphans. It told her to ignore the futile urge to fight when she was outnumbered.

Inside her mind, buried deeply with her oldest, least likely surviving memories, there was a Jane called Alice. She was tiny, skinny and quiet as a lamb. She knew what it was to climb up her father's desk chair and into his lap. She knew what it was to raise her arms and have her mother lift her to her hip and carry her to a pink princess bed adrift in stuffed animals. She had not lost her fear of darkness, or her primal, infantile impulse to freeze and be mistaken for weak.

She remembered kissing the chubby, unmarked face of her little brother and whispering she loved him before he had to go to bed a full two hours before she did. She remembered the burn of her own spine when she realized she had to live to protect him. She would be his home, but only if she could swallow the bile of bruised pride to appear weak. 

The scrap of a girl was her canary in a coal mine. It made no sound but sliced through every other noise to signal the correct way to get by. Jane would hold and watch, calming Oliver and doing what she could to save everyone. If there was a choice, she would ensure the rescue of the two children she'd never met and gamble on her own skills to escape. 

Kurt and the team would get the message and understand her intentions. Jane wouldn't endanger children for herself, nor for Oliver. She knew it was a horrible dilemma, but not for the man she knew. He would save children first. 

She was back in New York, safe and surrounded by her team before anything felt rational. Oliver's painfully polite rejection was hurtful, but she barely had the energy to get upset. The constant alarm of the day was almost over. Jane needed to see Roman and make sure her brother was okay. She had saved everyone else and could let herself rest soon.

Weller got off the elevator with a look on his face she couldn't figure out. It wasn't urgent but it felt - big. He was tense, and the strain of the day clung to him like the scent of sweat from his body armour. Jane's aching body changed pitch to tell her his mood was wrong. He'd been happy to see her before, though a reunion was little more than a clasp of her arm before he moved to check on Oliver. 

She walked with him without speaking, because Kurt had her brother and she would do anything for Roman. Jane let Kurt take her arm and lead her to the cell, mind whirling in horrors. It wasn't the same, but she had to hold back unless her brother was no longer safe with the FBI. She had to wait for the worst, if that's what this was. 

"You've had a hard day, and I'm sorry I have to pile on more," Kurt told her. "Roman nearly had a breakdown when he wasn't sure you'd come back. He was giving up hope. Nas and I tried talking to him, but I'm not sure how much good it did. He's started convincing himself he's a monster, and every memory reinforces that for him."

The cell had finally broken him, or Roman had broken one of his guards. Jane found herself babbling to make Kurt understand there were choices that made themselves. The harm even before Shepherd became her mother notched scars that became part of who she was now.

"We were taught to fight. We weren't supposed to even consider doing anything else. Shepherd taught us to burn down whatever we could if we couldn't get home to serve her mission," she said. "It was harder to hold back today than to just go down resisting. But I had to keep my chance to get home. I owed it to Roman and to - the team."

His hand came out and clasped around hers, neither of them pausing or acknowledging the touch. Jane barely curled her fingers around before his hand was gone. 

"To you," she whispered, counting on her footsteps to hide the words if Weller didn't want to hear them. 

He stopped her before the turn down the last hallway, and looked at her seriously. "I want you to trust me that this is going to be okay," he said. "It might have hard days, but I will make sure everyone comes through it okay."

Her mind could list dozens of terrible things she might be walking into, but she was walking beside Kurt Weller and toward her brother. It would be okay because it was the only direction. Home had only recently been safety as well, and she could cope with anything to be with Roman. They'd done this as children and could do it again and again.

Weller smiled gently, and gestured for her to go first. "Trust me, Jane."

"I always have."


End file.
